


Warm

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Sequel to Cold
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Warm

It's warm, waking up in bed. Warmer than it's been in a long time. You blink your eyes open, squinting at the light streaming through the gaps in the curtains. They're just big enough to watch the sunrise. The sun is coming up over the horizon, washing its light over the world.

Behind you, Loki shifts, and he slips his arm across your waist just above your hip and pulls you closer. You shift until your pressed back against his chest. His lips brush against the nape of your neck. You take his hand and bring it up to press a kiss to his knuckles. His body temperature is much cooler than yours, but you're still warm. You used to be cold, colder than him. But not anymore.

You watch the sunrise together. It's quiet. Neither of you mind. Words aren't required in this moment. There's a feeling in the air, something soft and slow and quiet and lovely. You're not sure how to describe it exactly. You're not even sure you could if you tried. But it's nice, and you don't mind.

Sometimes you're afraid you'll blink, or wake up, and this will all be gone. That you imagined it, or dreamt it, and you'll lose it just as soon as you had it, that you'll be cold all over again. But it never happens. Loki's here with you, and he's not going anywhere again. You stay warm.

As soon as the sun has risen just above the edge of the horizon, he slips his hand out of yours and waves it. There's a flicker of green at the curtains, and they pull shut. You smile. Loki mumbles something about going back to sleep, and you roll over to face him, eyes already slipping shut. He raises his arm as you move, letting you scoot closer, and he pulls the covers up higher over the two of you. You tangle your legs together and slip your arm across his waist, and his settles back across yours. His fingers move in lazy patterns on your back, and your almost asleep when you realize it's not patterns he's making, but letters.

"I love you too," you whisper.

His fingers stop. Loki presses a kiss to the top of your head, and then he continues spelling out the phrase on your back until you drift off, secure in the knowledge that you'll be warm forever.


End file.
